Guardian of the Forest
by Advanceinulover25
Summary: A girl, protector of the forest...a boy who is misunderstood meet to discover they are quite similar. When the protector becomes in dangered, so is the village near it. The protector must choose: the boy she loves or her own life...
1. Prolouge Part 1

**Hello all and welcome to my..4th story! Wow I'm excited! I know I still have others to go but I wanted to see what you guys would think of THIS. Please review and let me know! Luv you guys and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and if you don't get that then you need help.**

* * *

**_Prolouge Part 1_**

A forest, a forest so pure that not even fire nor darkness can consume it. The leaves swish and dance to the feel of the wind on the many tall trees. The animals linger on the forest floor as they gather food for their young. Others are just relaxing under the huge shades that are formed form the tall trees. Those that are in the tree tops are either sleeping or caring for their young ones. Even demons are roaming around the forest, but they do not seem to cause any trouble. The forest is their home and it has been their home for generations. They co-exist with everything and everyone; even humans. Now the sounds of running water echo through the dense forest. The stream is like a source of life; it is where all the living creatures drink its pure water.

All life is pure here. In order for good and evil to co-exist, there must be boundary lines. A very huge log in which it divides the forest land to the human land is seen here. It was cut down centuries ago and has been a border line ever since. With it, no evil being may cross into the village and no man may cross within the forest. Very few people may enter the forest grounds; those with pure intentions may enter but those who have evil intentions may not. Only one human, one demon, one pure life, lives within the green walls of the dense forest and who protects it from harm and evil. The Guardian of the Forest; also known as the Voice of the Forest: known to protect the creatures and habitat of the forest, known in old legends and stories. One, who is always in the hearts of children as they sleep. The one who heals those in danger or injury and very rarely, saves a human's life.

* * *

Fresh, blue and open clear skies. Nothing more then just a regular hot, summer day. Villagers were either working out on the fields or high up in the towers on the look out for any dangers. Yes, this is one of the few villages that co-exist with the legendary forest. The villagers' homes were scattered about. Some lived up in the high trees while others lived on the ground near the river. Every person who lived here, knew about the legendary Guardian of the Forest. As for believing, some thought it was just a fantasy, made up for children to be entertained while most people believed the figure was real. One women, head of the village, always passed along her experiences and knowledge. She had long dark grey hair that was tied back into a loose ponytail, she had dark brown eyes and she wore miko clothing. She lived on-top a high hill that held a great view of the entire village and the green leaves of the forest. She smiled at the sight and started to head over to it. As she arrived, small children ran to her and welcomed her. She smiled down at them and told them to wait for her near the river that meets the forest. The reason she was there was to take care of someone that had badly sprained their ankle. As head priestess of the village, she took care of those who were injured and ill. She was paid a great amount for her services but being how she was, she would not accept them. She loved her village and as did the village to her. A few minutes passed and the middle-aged priestess came out of the hut. She walked to where she had told the children to wait for her. As she approached them the children grew happy and the much more smaller ones ran to her.

"Kaede-sama! Kaede-sama! Did you take care of the man?" one of the many chilren said.

"Yes, he will heal in time. Now," she said as she slowly sat down on the chair the children brought out to her, "Ye all want to hear the story?" All the children cheered.

"Yes, Kaede-sama!" another child said.

"Its our favorite!" said another.

"Very well," she took in a deep breath and began to tell the story of the legendary Guardian.

* * *

The sun was now setting into the horizon. A very young women, no more then 20 years of age, was running. Why? We do not know. All we do know is that she is running away from where ever she was coming from. She had jet-black hair that blew along the wind, dark brown eyes and rosy red cheeks. She wore a long kimono-like robe that would typically be worn by himes. As she is running, she has something in her arms. Its rapped around in a thick blanket. All you could here from the bundle was soft cries. It was a baby...a newborn to be exact. Was she being chased? All she knew was that she had to get somewhere. Somewhere safe; where her baby and herself would remain safe. The baby was crying again. She stopped and tried to sooth her child but to no avail. She was getting worried, what if they had no where else to go? Would they die? What would happen to her baby? Then, out of no where, a strong but gentle wind blew her forward. She looked up and saw a light far off into the woods. She hoped and prayed it was a sign; a sign that meant safety. She ran again, baby still crying but she knew that when they were safe, it would be laughing for joy.

* * *

"Kaede-sama, have you ever seen the Guardian?" said a small girl. The group was now walking back to the village. The sun had set and it was time for the little ones to return to there parents.

"Ai, but only once." she said.

"What happened?" a child asked.

"Well I was just getting some herbs in the surrounding area of the forest where the river runs. I went to get some water and as I looked up, I saw the Guardian flying by the tree-tops across from me. She had such elegance and beauty that it was hard to imagine she is so strong and powerful."

"Wow! So we could possibly see her?"

"Its best not to look for her. Just keep ye eyes open." Kaede said. She led each child to their homes and was thanked by the parents. She was now walking along the pathway leading to her home up the hill. She was lost in thought about the legenday Guardian that she didn't sense something approaching the village. She looked up and finally sensed it enough to realise a human was approaching...no running. She looked around to sense where exactly the aura was coming from. She finally spotted a female figure holding something while running towards her. Kaede ran to the women and found she was breathing abnormally heavy.

"Miss, are ye alright?" Kaede asked.

"Please.." the young women gasped, "..help me...my baby.." and with that she collapsed into Kaede's arms while still protectively holding her baby.

* * *

Darkness filled the young women's eyes. Her mind was filled with so many questions and worry. _Am I dead? If not, where am I? Am I safe?_ _What about_- she gasped and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around to get a feel of her surrroundings. She was in someone's home. But how; she had no memory of being brought here. All that she could remember was being chased and..her baby! She looked around frantically trying to figure out where her baby was. She then noticed, next to her, all cuddled up in blankets, was her baby. She sighed and also realized her baby was sound asleep. He's calmed down. She saw someone come into the hut; a women who seemed to be around her mid 40's and she still held a bit of her natural hair color.

"Good. Ye have awakened young child." Kaede said as she came in and set down her basket full of fresh herbs.

"Where am I?" the young women said.

"My home. I found ye near the forest. Ye gave me quite a scare. Are ye feeling better." she sad as she touched the mother's forehead. "When I fould ye, ye had a fever. Ye were lacking water in ye body."

"Yes," she sighed at Kaede's touch. "Thank you."

"For what child."

"For your generosity. I never knew people could be so kind like you are with me."

"It is no problem at all. I am the head priestess of this village. I protect those who are in need of my help. You are welcomed here." she smiled. "Ye may call me Kaede."

"Thank you," the young mother said. She then saw Kaede walk over to her baby. Her eyes widened in fear. "DON'T-don't hurt my boy!" Kaede was surprised.

"And why on earth would I harm ye child." Kaede said as she picked up the harmless, sleeping infant. Her eyes widened though, as she finally had a good view of the baby. The baby had silver hair, little sharp claws and what looked like two very small dog ears on-top of his head. The baby stirred and opened his eyes, revealing the golden orbs under his small eye lids.

"Please! Don't hurt him!"

* * *

**Oh my god what going to happen! You just have to find out. I'll try and update more. I promise to you. If not pm and tell me lol. Till next time everyone!**

_**Advanceinulover25 **_


	2. Prolouge Part 2

**Hey everyone! This is Advanceinulover bring you an update. I realize that I'm not updating on my other stories but I just need time. I'm just starting to get back in to my writing and I hope I have improved. I'm actually going back to revise some of them (especial A New Member of the Family because it was the first story I have done.) I really did love the story plot behind all of this so im just hoping you do to. I want to give a special thank you to xRememberxMe for wishing me Happy Birthday and for her support. Anyway, on with the story and please review, it will give me some sort of feedback on what I should improve! Thanks and enjoy**

* * *

_**Prolouge Part2**_

Kaede was too shocked to understand all that was happening. Holding the baby in her arms the same word repeating in her head _"a hanyou, a hanyo!"_ She looked to the mother and saw her now crying, pleading to leave her baby in peace.

"Please do what ever you want with me, but please leave my boy alone and don't hurt him!" the mother exclaimed.

"He is a half-demon is he not?" Kaede asked still in shock but trying to keep calm; wondering how half-demons can still be alive. The mother nodded hesitantly and Kaede smiled. Her smiled filled with joy. "I haven't layed eyes on a half-demon in years." The mother looked up, shocked that the old women before her was thrilled to have a half-demon. She held the baby even closer to her and as though she was the baby's grandmother. The baby in response to Kaede's touch began to smile and laugh at her admiration toward him. "What is the little one's name, child?" The mother was too shocked to even answer her question and Kaede was worried, then she thought for a second and figured out what was wrong. She walked up to the mother and said, "Ye thought I was going to harm ye child. Did ye not? No deary, all life is sacred to me and half-demons to me are quite special. The perfect balance between the world of demons and the world of humans. They are rare here in the village and I'm so honored to hold ye baby in my arms." The mother having gone through hell to save her child, was now being put on a stool because of her special boy. She was now crying from the affection the two were bestowed upon. "What is wrong child?"

"Thank you," the mother sobbed.

"For what?"

"For being the first person...to have ever accept us...to have has ever shown us such...kindness," she was sobbing of happiness of this old women's actions towards them. "Thank you!"

"Of course. Now just answer this child," the mother looked up, "What is the boy's name?" Kaede smiled and the mother looked to the child and back at Kaede who was now reaching her hand out to help the mother up.

"I'm so sorry. I intruded on you without even giving my name."

"Its quite alright dear."

"And, this is my son," she inhaled deeply, "His name is Inuyasha."

* * *

**...5 years later...**

"I won't catch it," said a small boy of the age of five.

"Oh yes you will! Just be patient," said another boy.

"But what if it slips out!"

"Oh come on Inuyasha. You have claws, how can it slip out?"

"Well I never really tried it. So you can't blame me Miroku," said the boy named Inuyasha. Currently the two friends were in a near by stream trying to catch fish for a small meal. The boy named Miroku noticed that Inuyasha has never caught fish before, so he offered his good pal a lesson.

"Hey! I got one!" Miroku exclaimed as he jumped up with a fish in his small hands.

"That's not fair!" Inuyasha whined.

"I told you already. Learn to be patient," he then folded his pinky and thumb to join together as he said, "Let the fish come to you, grasshopper." He laughed.

"Fine," Inuyasha stood patiently inside the pond waiting for a fish when suddenly, "Yes! I got-" but the fish slipped out of his hands causing him to slip and fall into the stream.

"Hey you alright," Miroku said as he helped his friend up.

"Yeah, I'm just wet," Inuyasha replied.

"Well it was your first try so I give you a thumbs up good buddy!" Miroku said as he patted his friend's back. As the two were getting out of the stream, Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of a voice.

"Hey you guys! Its time for lunch!" yelled a girl from the top of the hill.

"Coming," said the two hungry boys.

"Well hurry up! I'm hungry," replied the girl.

"We're coming, we're coming. Be a little patient would you, Sango." Miroku said as the two boys climbed the hill. It had been five years, five years since Izioy cam into the village with her son. It was true; they had finally found a home where they wouldn't have to be chased around and be blamed upon when things went horribly wrong. Most importantly, Izioy's son would never have to face the cruel childhoood that others like him went through. Inuyasha was lucky to have met the girl Sango and the boy Miroku. They three friends met through their parents, having to visit lady Kaede for medicinal herbs and of course kid meeting kid. From thereafter, Kaede would invite the friends over to have lunch or to continue their play time. Now, five years later, they are still at peace, still protected, and still calling a home. The three children were running on the path to get to their destination as they passed through the fields and stopping by to say hello.

"I win!" Sango exclaimed, pumping her fist up while also jumping in the air from her excitement.

"That's...because you...got a...head start..." Miroku panted.

"Whatever, your just jealous that I'm a demon slayer and have strength in my awesome strong legs and you don't!" Sango bragged as she stuck her tongue out at Miroku. He was about to say something when Izioy came out.

"Oh thank goodness. Your home," she said. She then turned around to look at her son and started to wipe his face "Oh my what happend dear? Why are you all wet?"

"Well Miroku-kun was showing me how to catch fish," Inuyasha said and then blushed, "It slipped out of my hands and I fell."

"Oh my! I'm guessing it must have been a big one huh?" Izioy said as she patted her son's head. "Well come on kids. Lunch is ready." The three friends ran inside to wash up and sat down to revieve their food. After their meal, the day went by fairly quickly; chores were done, cooking diner was assembled and all was well. Nightfall came and Inuyasha and friends said their good nights headed home.

"Hello mother!" exclaimed the happy smiling boy, Inuyasha who ran to give her mother a hug.

"Hello my adorable puppy." Izioy said as she turned around to accept her son's hug.

"So does that mean I don't get a hello or a hug?" Kaede said, acting as though her feelings were hurt. She walked in their hut with a bag in her hands. He ran to quickly and gave her a gently but stong hug.

"Hello Kaede-san," he said. He grabbed the bags she was carrying and brought them to the dining table.

"Now child, how many times must I tell ye. Ye may call me chan," She said with a gentle smile, "It makes me feel older."

"Okay, Kaede-chan," he smiled very sincerly.

"Now, are ye hungry?" She asked and he nodded eagerly. "Alright then let me put these ingredients away and I'll start with the diner. Now go wash up." Inuyasha nodded and trotted down his way to the bathroom. Izioy and Kaede began cooking; talking about their day and all.

"Its seems that you too had a long day," Kaede said.

"So have you," Izioy replies.

"Child I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it Kaede-san?"

"Well you don't have to listen to me but when are ye going to the forest?" Izioy was shocked to hear this and didn't want to discuss any of it.

"I-I'm not sure yet.."

"Izioy-chan, the child must know sooner or later. Sooner is best, besides the Guardian will eventually have to meet our new arrival to the village."

"Maybe tomorrow.." she was hesitant and Kaede could tell.

"'Maybe' isn't good enough. The boy is old enough to know what our forest holds and who is our protector."

"Your right..I guess," she thought about it, "tomorrow. Tomorrow for sure. I'll bring him in the late afternoon."

"Good, that will give the child time to play with his friends and enough time for ye to relax." Izioy nodded and Inuyasha walked back into the room just as they finished talking.

"I'm done, what were you two talking about?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Oh nothing sweetheart, just adult stuff," Izioy replied. He puffed but accepted that her mother wouldn't tel him anything and so they comensed eating. When they finished off to bed was their last task of the day. Kaede walked to her room while Izioy and Inuyasha went to theirs'. When the two were tucked in bed, Inuyasha was hesitant to ask something.

"Um..mother," he asked.

"Yes," his mother replied.

"Whats 'the voice of the forest'?" He asked just as he was looking up to his mother. She was shocked that her son would even ask such a sudden question.

"W-why do you ask?" She replied worried.

"Well, Sango and Roku were talking about it today and I didn't know what it was. Know I want to know too!" Her son exclaimed sadden that he was left out of his friends conversation early that day. She did not want her son upset or make it even worse; besides it was common for a boy his age to know about the guardian who protects these lands.

"Alright Inuyasha. Come here," she said as she sat up so he could sit on her lap. "Ill tell you the story that has been passed down for many generations."

"Yay! I love stories!"

"Yes, I know you do," she started. Inhaling deeply because it would take a while to gather her thoughts. "A long time ago, in this very same village, demons romed around along with the demons but unlike today, they did not live in peace. The humans and demons despised each other and hated the fact that they had to share the land to live. You see my boy, demons who live in the forest now weren't so friendly back them. When food was low, demons would kill innocent humans while at the same time humans exterminated demons. Not only did demons and humans fight amongst each other, so did the humans themselves fight. Wars, bandates, blood battles and death were occuring. Young girls being raped and children being sold for money. There were demons among the humans that were indisguise and lured humans away from the village to torture them."

"This is a scary story," Inuyasha said worried.

"Don't worry, it will get better," his mother replied to soothe him. He nodded and layed more comfortably on his mother's lap. "While all this violence going on in the world, no one believed there was a pure soul around. That is until one day, a women appeared to this village. She was so pure hearted that not even the flames of hell flames of hell could burn out her soul." Inuyasha began to be more enthusiastic to his mother's story but still kept attention to her mother's voice. "Her name was Midoriko and because of her pure heart, demons wanted to kill her and although she knew about his, she stayed in the village to protect the village from harm. Since she stayed, many weak and also powerful demons came to her home to kill her but every try turned to failure. After a while, the demons decided they were to never win and gave up. A few months past by and the village was now living in a more peaceful state. That is until one, a very powerful demon who controlled all the demons in the forest, challenged the young and pure priestess to a death battle. It said, 'If you are to win, then I shall make my demons not harm your village any more but instead protect them forever. But, if you are to lose, I will rain terror and caious to the village.' She agreed and told her people to be safe. The battle lasted for 8 days and 8 nights."

"That's a long time," Inuyasha yawned.

"Is someone getting tired. Well you should be going to sleep," Izioy said.

"No! Finish the story."

"Alright," she smiled and continued, "On the 8th night, the final night, Midoriko began to feel exhausted while the demon was still charged and ready to kill. When the demon made its last and final attack, Midoriko glowed bright purple. When the two made contact, a huge blinding light appeared between them. The ball of light engulfed the two and shot through the sky, eventually the light exploded and scattered through the sky. The villagers close by saw this and began to wonder, if Midoriko had died. No one knew what the light was and not even to this day. Several years went by and everything remained the same; humans and demons reigned terror amongst each other. The two species had finally had enough with the others' exsistance and a war broke out. When the battle between humans and demons began, a blinding light appeared from between the two species; both blinding and blocking their view of their opponents. It seemed like forever for the light to finally diminish but when it did, the human soldiers and horses were wrapped in strong thing vines while the demons were held by strong thing tree branches. They screamed at the spiritual energy going through them. A few died while others stayed alive and see the figure that finally appeared from the light.

_'I despise those who wish to fight for power. Violence and death is all I can smell around demons and humans. From this day forward, peace shall reign upon this land, no more darkness shall reign in your hearts. I shall not tolerate this NO MORE!" _the figure said. The figure then flew high above them and above the sky to get a clear view of both the village and the forest surrounding it. It then began to glow a bright green and with a flick of its fingers, a bright light engulfed them all. No one could see but slowly and sucessfully, the figure divided the human and demon species. Humans would have the land and live in peace while the demons lived in their forest, undisturbed for all eternity."

"Wow! So..who was the figure?" asked Inuyasha who was beginning to yawn.

"Well, no one really knows sweetheart. All they know is that this figure was a god to the forest, its protector and by seperating the demons and humans, the forest would never be harmed by evil," Izioy replied.

"But mother, if demons are bad as people say they are, why am I so special?"

"Half-demon. Your a half-demon, much different than a full one," Inuyasha smiled, "Half demons are knon to be special because they are the proof that we are now in peace. That humans and demons _can_ live amongst each other without fued.

"Not only are ye special child, but ye mother is special as well," Kaede said entering the room with a candle.

"Really," Inuyasha sat up.

"Of course. Your mother gave birth to you and that in deed means she is a peace giver," Izioy smiled at Kaede's comment. "Know children, it is awfully late. You should all get to sleep now."

"But, I'm not.." Inuyasha began to say but a yawn interupted his sentence. "I guess we should be going to sleep." He smiled and hugged Kaede goodnight then went back to bed witht the story his mother told him replaying in his head.

* * *

The early birds chirped their morning song and to signal a brand new day. Today, however, was a special day for Inuyasha and Izioy, because today, the two were headed out to see the forest for the first time. The day went by quickly, Inuyasha and his friends played most of the day and Izioy and Kaede did their daily chores, when the sun was at its highest peak in the sky, the mother and child packed a few things in a bag and left fo rthe forest. They walked through a path that led to a huge thick fallen tree. The path continued through to the other side of the tree which was the enterance to the forest. Inuyasha was about to bolt in when the two heard a voice.

"I wouldn't go in if I were you," a young women said who was climbing down a few boulders. She had long black hair tied in a high ponytail. She wore a dress kimono that went about mid-thigh and long sleeved. She wore gloves as well, exposing her fingertips.

"Maya! I can't believe its you," Izioy exclaimed.

"Izioy!" the woman named Maya replied hugging her old friend, "Its great to see you!" She then noticed the small figure hiding behind her friends leg. "Awe and who is that cutie?"

"Oh, Maya, this is my son, Inuyasha. Inuyasha say hi."

"Um..hi," Inuyasha said while poking his head out.

"Oh my goodness, he's a half demon!" She exclaimed and Inuyasha hid behind his mother again.

"Everyone has had that same reaction. I think it even scares him sometimes," Izioy giggled.

"Oh," Maya gasped. She crouched down to Inuyasha height, "How do you do little one?" Inuyasha just nodded.

"So I'm guessing your not here just visit little old me huh?" Maya asked Izioy.

"No, I didn't even know you lived her," Izioy replied.

"Well, I thought I would like the job but I love it."

"Well I bet."

"You here to see the forest arent you little guy?" Maya asked Inuyasha and he replied with a nod.

"Yes, I told him the stories behind the forest and now he's so curious I can't seem to seddle him down," Izioy said.

"Well be careful. You know as well as I do tht the forest is picky," She wincked and Izioy nodded. The two began to walk into the fallen tree which made them head into darkness first, it made Inuyasha hold on to her mother tighter. It seemed like a long time before they finally made it out which left him awe-struck. The minute they entered the forest, all was lushious green. Birds were chirping, animals were gathering food and the smell of wood and mowed grass was running through Inuyasha's senses. Izioy began to walk further into the forest which left Inuyasha wondering.

"Mama, where are we going?" He asked.

"To the center of the forest. Where the guardian happens to live." Inuyasha was a bit confused by her mother's sense of direction but was so fascinated by their surroundings that he didn't seem to notice. On the way to the guardian's home, animals and small young demons came up to greet them. The pathway got thicker as they moved more into the forest and eventually arrived at a river and across from it was a large tree.

"Wow," Inuyasha gasped.

"Yes, this is the guardian's home. The one that protects not only this forest but those who wish to wish to harm us aswell," Izioy said and Inuyasha just gazed at the size and imense power the tree held. They were about to cross the river when a fox creature appeared and bumped into the family of two. It fell and gasped at its actions. It bowed but then began to run away.

"Mama, why was he running?" Inuyasha asked but then another demon came.

"What's happening?" Izioy exclaimed. Their question was soon answered by several small demons screaming, "FOREST FIRE! FOREST FIRE!"

"Mama, I smell something burning!" Izioy had no time to waste when Inuyasha said this. She picked up her child ran towards the direction all the demons were running from. Slowly she smelled ash and burning wood, eventually the huge fire appeared in front of them. The area was filled with burned dead bodies and all the creatures were still trying to escape the hell fire. Izioy then put her child on the ground and under a small cave that was probably a home for foxes. He fit right in too.

"Inuyasha, honey. You have to stay here okay?"

"But why? Mama, I want to help too!" Inuyasha exclaimed with fear in his voice.

"I'm sorry baby. But I promise that you'll be safer here than out there with me." Izioy took out something out of her bag they were carrying and took out a red robe. She wrapped it around her son, "This will give you more protection dear. Don't ever take it off!" She kissed his forehead and whispered, "Be safe," and with that she vanished into the depths of the fire.

* * *

Everything was burned and tree branches were falling everywhere. Izioy knew what she had to do; protect the creatures as much as she can until the guardian came to end this fire. One by one she drew animals and demons out of their hiding spots to safe areas so they could run, others were under branches that she pushed away and carry away. She was almost done with rescueing the rest of the creatures when she heard a yelp. It was an ox demon child who was whimpering for her mother whose foot was under a giant boulder. She quickly ran to the family and pushed the boulder away. The fox could walk but barely and so she picked up the fox mother and carried her away. She was almost at the clearing when all of a sudden she heard a noise. A tree was slowly breaking away from its roots and was starting to fall. Izioy then threw the fox away from the tree because she had no time and the tree was coming down. _"Please, voice of the forest, keep him safe!" _she whispered before the tree collasped leaving ash to fly everywhere.

* * *

Inuyasha saw his mother fade into the depths of the fire and he tried to calm himself down by telling himself she would comeback. Time passed by and the sun was now setting in the sky, making the sky turn the same color as the fire as though he was in hell. He began to worry because the forest around him began to increase and grow closer to him. He decided to get out of the cave he was hiding in and run in the direction his mother went to. He ran faster because he didn't want to pass out from all the fumes around him. He then stopped because a tree fell in front of him. He began to cough roughly but not loud enough to hear his mother whimpering. His ears twitched from side to side to try to locate his mother.

"Mama! Mother! Where are you?" Inuyasha exclaimed as tears were about to pour from his face. He finally smelled her through the toxic fumes and ran again towards her. When he arrived however, he saw that she was under a giant oak tree that had fallen. "MOTHER!" He ran immediatley to her side.

"My boy," she whispered.

"Mother please, hold on!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He then stood up and tried to push the giant tree away from her body but he was much to young to push it all on his own.

"Its not use my boy, your just too young to push this large tree off me," She breathed, "Inuyasha, my boy. I love you so very much." Inuyasha knew what was coming next, even as a child and the fact that he has seen families say their farewells before they died in the village.

"No mother! You can't leave! I'll go find help and then your going to come home and your going to tell me stories and let me sleep on your lap and tell me that everything will be okay! Mother don't go!" Inuyasha began to cry at this point. He despretaly didnt want the only person in the world, besides Kaede, to leave him alone in the world, like his father.

"I'm tired sweetheart. I did what I could and now its time. Come hear my little Inu." Inuyasha crouched down and she hugged him with all the might that she still had left. "You have to promise me something dear. No matter waht happens, you pormise me that you will stay strong, not only for yourself but for the people you care about. Don't let anyone bring you down and don't lose yourself to darkness my boy. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you." Inuyasha cried.

"I love you too mother...I love you so much and I promise!" With that last sentence she smiled and fell into a deep sleep that she would never return from...she was gone. The women who cared for him so much was now gone, gone from this world and into heaven where her loving soul would now rest in peace. He kept crying, tears never stopping, wishing with all his might that this was all just a terrible dream. That he would wake up and his mother would just sooth him into a peaceful sleep. He began to feel dizzy and wondered that he might die aswell from all the toxins he just inhaled from the fire. He heard another tree begin to fall towards him and shut his eyes for the impact that would end his life. Just as it was about to hit, it began to glow green; he opened his eyes and saw the tree floating in a green aura. Then as quickly as it came, it vanished to thin air, leaving specs of dust. Soon the entire forest was englufed in thick glowing green vines that put out the fire and healed the trees. The fire was then gone leaving renewed and healed trees. He was so astonished that he didn't notice that the tree that was on top of his mother was gone as well. He turned around to remove turn his mother's body around and cried again. He couldn't cry anymore and instead began to feel faint. Someone then came up to the two and was glowing the same color as the vines were. The figure was a women who had long raven hair, brown eyes and wearing a green kimono dress up to her thighs, no sleeves and what looked to be like gloves but were little thin vines wrapped around her hands up to her elbows and she also wore green high socks. She walked up to Inuyasha who was now beginning to lose conciousness.

"It's alright," she whispered as he fell into her arms.

"Who-who are you?" Inuyasha asked sleepily.

"I am called the 'Voice of the Forest' to those that know the forest. But for those that want to truely know me, my name is Kagome," she whispered in his ear as he slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Exciting! That was it for the prolouge and now were headed to the beginning of the story. The next chapter will take place 10 maybe 15 years after the incident has happened. I would greatly appriciate it if you all reviewed and or email me because I need to know how this went? I was confused as to how to end it and well yeah. Please review and stay tuned for Chapter Three..which I need to start writing. Anyway enjoy your day/night and see ya'll next time! ;D**

_**Advanceinulover25**_


End file.
